


Make it up to you

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Could you do another Steca, maybe Beca cleaning the pool and Stacie trying to keep the hunter tamed and how everyone sees Beca being so oblivious to Stacie until Stacie can't take it anymore and picks Beca up over the shoulder and carries her to Stacie's room.





	

**Make It Up To You**

Beca and Stacie had announce their relationship a little a week ago. The Bella's were mostly shocked, but couldn't help but see how perfect they were together. Stacie is smart, nerdy and really open while Beca on the other hand, is very talented, music freak and super closed up. They were like a jigsaw puzzle, the curves and the edges, all being a perfect match.

They said that they were together for around a month, and Stacie had told them, after drinking Fat Amy's spiked alcohol, that they haven't seal the deal with super-hot sex, which only made Beca blush and groan.

Stacie had try to hint Beca into having sex, but the girl was just either too oblivious, or either she really doesn't want to have sex yet.

* * *

Today, was apparently, clean-up day. The Bella's having a house to themselves, obviously has a lot of cleaning to do. Much to Beca's complaint, Chloe had announce that the captain of the team is supposed to clean and wash up the pool. Beca defended herself, saying that she wasn't really captain, that Aubrey and Chloe are the real captain, but Aubrey just gave her a stern look, as if daring her to say no.

With a roll of the eyes, she sighs and head upstairs to change into much more suitable clothes, which to her, is a white sleeveless basketball T-shirt, and one of her girlfriend's volleyball shorts. Why the hell would Beca suit in that leggy brunette's pants you ask? Well maybe because that was the pants that Stacie owned when she was fifteen.

The other girls, of course were assigned to clean other parts of the house. Jessica and Ashley in the kitchen, Lily and Fat Amy in the living room, Stacie and CR in the backyard, right next to the pool. Aubrey, Chloe and Beca obviously will be cleaning the pool, but Aubrey said that there's no need for three people to clean the pool, hence Chloe volunteered to help out with the lawn mowing.

"Of course she'll volunteer…" Beca muttered to herself.

"Do you really hate cleaning up the pool? It's basically the easiest job today." Aubrey said, coming back from bringing all the stuff that they'll need. They had already drained the pool, hence it's just pure scrubbing.

"I don't see how hard it is to clean the kitchen." Beca said.

"Do you really want to meet with cockroaches and all types of nasty bugs behind the kitchen counter?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beca nodded, "Well the living room can't be that bad."

"Not until Fat Amy falls asleep on the couch and you're designed to do all the job." Aubrey retorts.

Beca groans, "Well then the backyard seems easy, mowing lawns and snipping twigs."

"So you like earthworms, caterpillars and snails?" Aubrey deadpanned.

Beca sighs, "Okay, you got me Posen, this may be a little easy." _No wonder she's studying law…_

"Then get your ass to it Mitchell." Aubrey said with a smirk.

Then they started getting onto the job, using the pool brushes that were supplied, Beca started scrubbing the pool. Because the brush was a little shorter than she was, hence she needed to bend down a little, giving the perfect view to Stacie from behind.

"Holy hell…" Stacie muttered.

"Girl got a fine ass there." CR said, when she passed by, smirking as she saw Stacie practically drooling.

"Baby are you wearing my shorts?" Stacie asked, just to confirm. She gotta know which shorts made her girlfriend's ass so… _stunning_.

"Yeah, mine is in the washer." Beca answered, not turning around, hence not noticing how dark Stacie's eyes had gotten.

Aubrey from the other side of the pool saw this, she smirked a little, before calling out, "Stacie are you done?"

"What? No, sorry." Stacie bit her bottom lip and went to trim the bushes at the very end of the house.

Beca didn't lift her head up once, she just want everything to be done, so she can get into her bed and sleep. Chloe and CR both gave each other glances, knowing how much control Stacie is asserting in order to keep the hunter tamed.

* * *

It was the twenty-second time, Stacie had pass by the pool that day, each time not even trying to hide the fact that she's checking out her girlfriend's ass. Not only her ass, her white shirt already had gotten some water splashed, which made it very visible for Stacie to see what underneath them.

How Beca's boob jiggle a little following her movement, and let's not forget her fine toned, back muscle. Beca probably secretly does yoga or something, because how the hell does she get those back muscle, Stacie would never know…

Beca's whole appearance is basically testing Stacie's patience, and self-control, cause if Stacie can't control herself, there's a high chance that she'll just fuck Beca senseless in the pool, which will definitely be not a good idea.

Aubrey shook her head. "Stacie, why the hell do you pass by every five minutes?" She asked.

This caught Beca's attention, and she looked up to see her girlfriend gazing into her, not knowing if she did anything wrong, she asked, "What's wrong Stace?"

"Nothing…nothing…" Stacie said and walked away. "Just want to fuck the sense out of you…" She mumbled.

* * *

"You guys still haven't got any action?" CR asked, standing beside the 'trying-to-calm-herself-down' Stacie.

"Nope, it's either she really can't catch any signal, or she's just secretly masturbating because I have no fucking idea how the hell she let out all the tension." Stacie groans, running a hand in her hair.

"Your girl probably doesn't catch signals, just tell her. I'm sure she won't reject sex, cause if she does, damn, she probably blind." CR said, joking at the end.

"I'll try to hold it until tonight, mind doing me a favor?" Stacie asked, not knowing who else to ask.

CR just smiled, "You want me to get the girls out so you can have the house?" Stacie grinned at her, nodding.

"No problem, I got your back Stacie. You go do your girl, and do it well." CR said with a wink, and left the girl.

* * *

For the last time, Stacie passed by the pool again, swearing to do Beca tonight, but the scene that she passed by, is tempting her. Beca was on her knees, using the floor brush to scrub the corner of the pool. Her back muscle, her shoulder, her boobs, _her ass_ …

"Becs, baby can you come up for a second? I have something to tell you." Stacie said, taking in deep breathes.

"I'm almost done, just give me a second babe." Beca said, totally not knowing what the fuck she's doing to Stacie.

" _Fuck it._ " Stacie mumbled.

She went down into the empty pool, picked her girlfriend up onto her shoulder, earning her a scream, "Stace what the fuck? Let me down!" Beca kicked, trying to get down.

"You forced me into this Beca…" Stacie said, totally not planning to put her girlfriend down.

"Stacie? Beca? Where are you guys going?" Aubrey asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Beca groans.

"We're going back into our room, and we're going to get down, so unless any one of you want to ruin your brain and see pictures you shouldn't, you guys better stay away from our room." Stacie said, not caring what Aubrey would say or do. All she wants now is to have sex with her girlfriend. And nothing is stopping her.

"Wow…" Beca breath out, did her girlfriend just said that they were going to have sex? How the hell did this happen? And then she realized…Ohh…Stacie had tried to hint her for sex the past few weeks, but she was too dumb to realize.

"I'll make up to you for all these weeks, and also for the teasing just now." Beca whispered into Stacie's ear, which made her sucked in a deep breath. _Fuck…Didn't peg her girlfriend as a tease…_ And with that they disappeared into their room.

"I knew it, CR you owe me 50 bucks." Chloe said, extending her hand only for CR to slap 50 bucks into her hand.

"Damn it Stacie…it was supposed to be tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Steca as you guys asked! ;) Hope you guys liked it !
> 
> Hopefully this is what the guest wanted ;)
> 
> Review pleasee :DDD
> 
> #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


End file.
